


More Sweet Victory (Sweet Victory remix)

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's Gryffindor side meets Draco's inner Slytherin, and they both win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Sweet Victory (Sweet Victory remix)

Title: More Sweet Victory (Sweet Victory remix)  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry's Gryffindor side meets Draco's inner Slytherin, and they both win.  
Word Count: ~720  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's prompt 70: Remix. I chose [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sesheta_66)[**sesheta_66**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sesheta_66)'s fic [Sweet Victory](http://sesheta-66.livejournal.com/88833.html), and I recommend you read that story before reading this one as so that this fic will make more sense.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
_"I won. Finally. It's taken me months, but at long last victory is mine." He wiggled his hips and pulled Harry closer._

Perplexed, Harry looked down at twinkling grey eyes. "What exactly have you won, Malfoy?"

Smirking more broadly, Draco grabbed the back of Harry's neck to pull his lips within a breath of his own, and whispered against his mouth.

"You." ~ from Sesheta_66’s fic, Sweet Victory.

~

More Sweet Victory (Sweet Victory remix)

~

Smiling back, Harry whispered, “Why you sneaky Slytherin.”

Draco smirked as he replied, “Why thank you!”

Following his instincts, Harry recaptured Draco’s lips in a searing kiss, moaning his pleasure into Draco’s mouth as their tongues once again duelled for supremacy. It was only when breathing became an issue that Harry finally retreated again.

“So how long have you been planning this?” he asked, nibbling kisses against the curve of Draco’s jaw. The hitches in Draco’s breath made him smile.

“That would be telling,” Draco gasped. “Some things should remain a mystery. Makes events so much more interesting, don’t you think? Plus, do you really want to talk about this now?” He arched up, rubbing his erection emphatically against Harry’s.

“Not really,” Harry said, thrusting down in response. “You’re giving me a much better idea.”

“Mm, I thought you would say that,” Draco murmured, tilting his head back to allow Harry to press kisses onto his throat. Draco’s hand was clutching the back of Harry’s head, urging him ever closer.

“We can’t do this out here,” Harry finally moaned, remembering where they were. He glanced up, and seeing that mid-morning was approaching, said, “We need to move this indoors.”

“Right.” Draco opened his eyes and sat up, looking utterly debauched, his mouth swollen and eyes dazed. It was all Harry could do not to push him back down into the wet sand and take him right there. He swallowed hard.

“Is anyone watching us right now?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head.

“Good.”

A squeezing sensation engulfed him, and in a moment, Harry found himself in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed.

“There, much better,” Draco whispered. “Now, where were we?”

Harry didn’t reply, he simply began fumbling with Draco’s wet jogging pants, trying to remove them in an effort to get to the lithe body beneath.

In the meantime, Draco was attempting to cover Harry’s face with kisses and groping every inch of exposed skin he could reach. “Need you,” he was muttering over and over, until Harry leaned down and captured his lips once more.

Then, somehow, they were both naked and Harry was grasping their cocks in his hands, stroking up and down, spreading their slick, natural wetness between them. The sensation of Draco’s flesh rubbing against his was sublime, and as they traded tongues and thrust together faster and faster, he could feel his bollocks drawing up.

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco gasped. “Why’d it... take us... so long... to do this?”

Harry tried to answer but was unable to form words. All he could manage was a guttural moan just before he spurted his seed between their writhing bodies. His convulsions sent Draco over the edge, and his essence burst from him to mingle with Harry’s.

As they lay there gasping for breath, Harry trembling, Draco asked, “Are you all right?”

“Great.”

Harry was unable to keep the smile off his face. Then, blinking, he remembered that they were expected at a session soon. He groaned, wanting nothing more than to stay right where he was.

“What is it?” Draco asked.

“We have to go to the conference,” Harry said. “But all I want to do is stay here with you.”

Draco smirked. “Did you read the topic of today’s sessions?” he asked.

Harry shook his head. “I’ve been a bit distracted by this hot guy who kept deliberately flaunting his body in front of me,” he said, chuckling.

“It’s about how to get along well with your colleagues,” Draco said. “I’d say we’re well ahead in that goal. In fact, I think we should skip today’s classes and do some personal research.”

Laughing, Harry rolled over on top of Draco, pressing him into the bed. “I like the way you think,” he murmured. “And I’m all for being.... collegial.”

“Maybe we should volunteer to give the session next time,” Draco suggested wickedly as Harry began a thorough exploration of his body with lips and hands and tongue.

Harry snickered. “Somehow I think our unorthodox methods may not translate to a classroom,” he murmured.

Draco sighed and arched up as Harry found his most sensitive areas. “Yes, I’m afraid you’re right. Oh well, their loss.”

“Mm, and our victory,” Harry said.

_Just as I intended,_ Draco thought before all coherent thought was gone. _I win again!_

~


End file.
